Game Of Survival
by sanfan11
Summary: When someone steals from Peter Pan, your not likely going to make it out alive. That's common knowledge, right? Wrong. When Artemis a common thief ends up on Neverland, the island is thrown into seemingly more chaos. Pan is determined to punish the thief, but he has one problem; She's a defiant, spitfire and she's not going down without a fight.
1. A Strange Meeting

The smell of the ocean was the first thing she woke to. Blinking, Artemis slowly attempted to stand up and promptly hit her head hard on wood. _'Wait…wood?' _

Eyes wide, she trailed her hands against the wood, after the short inspection, she had deduced that she was in a wooden crate. Why she was in a wooden crate, would be an interesting story to explain if anyone were to listen.

The last thing she had been doing was stealing some things to pawn, some people came in and Artemis had thrown her bag filled with the goods to the side and hid in the empty wooden crate. Face palming herself hard, for that stupid panicked move.

Artemis shifted around touching the familiar faithful bow and sheath of arrows. Letting out a sigh of relief that she hadn't flung those aside. Lying on her back (tricky, but not impossible) bringing her legs to her chest, Artemis kicked them upwards attempting to break the box lid.

There was the scuffling of feet and a distant yell, but Artemis couldn't make out the words. A new pair of footsteps sounded, closer and quicker. Artemis hit harder. "See Captain, I told you. Whatever's in there doesn't like it very much." came a male voice.

"Ay, but Pan wants whatever's in that crate. And we shall deliver it." came another male voice, though this one had an accent. An Irish accent. The sound of someone clapping another on the back sounded out. Before Artemis could open her mouth, the door slapped and soon she was left in silence.

After a few hours of attempting to escape, Artemis learned one important life lesson. Arrows are useful, but not for prying wooden crates open. There useless then. The biggest thing she had manged to make was a small hole on the side. _'Pathetic' _she thought to herself, before easing off into a restless sleep.

* * *

Artemis was soon woken by the crate being clumsily picked up, letting out a small squeal from being tilted. Opening her mouth to let out a few angry screams, before freezing. Looking closer though her pitiful hole, her eyes widened at the outside, go where the docks or civilisation. Instead they were replaced by large lush green trees, the smell of the ocean, but a new smell of the forest. Sand, Grass, the occasional flower, vines, bumpy pathways, stones.

Artemis was not in the Enchanted Forest anymore. Holding onto her bow, with some difficulty she pulled the sheath of arrows onto her back. Heart pounding, she waited.

* * *

"Well, isn't this a nice surprise!" Peter said, when he saw Hook approach with his Mr Smee and some other person, that he didn't bother learn the name of. "Pan." Hook greeted, inclining his head to him. A few of the Lost Boys chuckled behind him.

Peter smiled when the two pirates (pitiful excuse for pirates, personally Hook could have done better) sent down his wooden crate.

Smiling he turned to Hook. "Not too much trouble, I hope?" he said lightly. Hook forced a smile on his face. "Not at all. What's in there?" He asked. Peter raised his eyebrow. "Well, I don't believe that's any of your concern." Looking down at the crate, before back at Hook. "Open it."

* * *

Artemis's gulped listening to the conversation above. The sound of the wood being pried, made her heart miss a few beats. But she was ready. For whatever was out there. The crate lid loosened. Just as Hook was about to remove the lid.

Artemis roughly pushed it open.

* * *

There are very few times, where you can call Peter Pan shocked. This was one of those rare times. Peter Pan was completely and totally stunned. What he had expected to be an important piece of cargo was instead a teenage girl.

The sudden light blinded Artemis for a few seconds. Blinking she looked around at the odd sight in front of her. To her left were two middle aged men with horrified looks. To her right were a large group of teenage boys varying from the ages of 10 and 17 (at most). A dark-brown haired, blue-eyed pirate with a glittering metal hook hand. And a boy either 16 or 17 with light brown hair and bright green eyes.

For a second everyone froze, looking at her, Artemis at them. Artemis's eyes flicked to the boys weapons, the pirates swords and the Green-Eyed boys dagger and sheathed arrows. It was fight or flight situation.

I'm going to give you a hint: Artemis chose flight.

Wasting no time, Artemis; bow in hand turned and fled into the forest. After a few seconds, Peter finally snapped out of his stupor. His eyes landing on Hook. "I ask for a crate and you get me a girl?"

Hook sighed. "Well, to be fair. The girl was in the crate." He replied, his eyes still staring at the crate.

Peter sighed, face palming himself slowly. '_Idiots.' _

* * *

Artemis heart pounded as she ran thought the forest jungle terrain. Jumping over a root, staggering at her landing. She just continued running. A new sound had recently entered the quiet forest/jungle. The hounding sound of screeches and battle cry's.

They were coming for her, screaming at her aching muscles to go faster. Artemis continued to run. Unfortunately, luck was not on her side as she ran straight of the solid ground and into a cliff.

Letting out a scream of fright, she fell. Artemis had a complicated relationship with heights. She put up with them, when the time arose, but she was not fan of them. And definitely wouldn't jump of a cliff for kicks.

The sound of rushing wind in her ears, the closeness of the ground getting closer every time she blinked. Her harsh breathing sounded much louder. Shutting her eyes, hoping death came quickly and painless.

She waited, waited, waited. Before feeling something soft on her back. '_Wait what?'_

Opening her eyes slowly, she was met with a bright blue cloudless sky. Her finger were gingering touching grass, her bow and arrows her set neatly to the side leaning on a rock along with a pair of dark brown boots. Eyes wide, Artemis slowly picked herself up, she eyes still following the boots, looking up she saw the Green-Eyed boy.

Relaxing calmly on the rock, spotting her a wicked smile formed onto his face. Getting up, he walked towards her. Before she could say anything. He leaned forwards blowing some dust into her face.

Instantly Artemis blacked.

**Hi, OUAT Fandom! This was bouncing around in my head so...yeah...For now, its gonna be a one or two shot, though I might continue it if there is a an audience of willing readers for it, as always Reviews, Criticism, PMS, ect. I don't mind. Till next time...;)**


	2. A Challenge

_Last Chapter…._

_Eyes wide, Artemis slowly picked herself up, she eyes still following the boots, looking up she saw the Green-Eyed boy.__Before she could say anything. He leaned forwards blowing some dust into her face._

_Instantly Artemis blacked._

* * *

Voices. That was the first thing she heard.

"What is that?"

"A girl you idiot."

"Is she dangerous?"

"Why's she here?"

"Why did Pan bring her here?"

Something was tickling her, she could feel it. A light tickle against her right cheek, causing a light giggle to escape from her. Instantly the voices stopped. Groggily opening her eyes, letting out a small yawn Artemis's eyes fluttered open.

Around her, were a group of about 15 to 20 boys ranging from the ages of 9 to about 12. The boys were dressed in strange clothes some animal skin, others in just brown and green.

They stared wide eyed at her, Artemis stared back, slowly standing up, the boys leaned back as if she were some sort of dangerous animal that would attack at a moment's notice.

Though to be fair, they weren't entirely wrong.

Straitening herself out, Artemis attempting to look intimating. "Umm…Hi," she started, mentally slapping herself. The boys said nothing, simply staring in silence. Looking around, she figured she was in some sort of large elaborate camp site.

From the corner of her eye, she spotted her bow and sheath of arrows, resting innocently against the tree.

Swallowing hard, she tried again. "Hi, do any of you know where we are?" she asked, fiddling with her fingers, inching to be near her bow. A few blinked, still staring, others shifting awkward. Artemis sighed. "Okay, nevermind. I'll just be leaving then."

Walking to the bow and sheath, the boys instantly came closer, closing her in a circle. Flying into an offensive position, her eyes flickering to between them. "Get back."

"We can't let you leave." said one of the older boys, gripping a staff tightly, though she could see his hands shake. "Really?" Artemis scoffed, glancing at them. "And which one of you bimbos is going to stop me?"

Suddenly a hush fell over the forest, Artemis froze, the light background twitter of the bird and the light cold breeze, turning the air dry and unnatural dark tension in the air.

"They might not, but I will." came a voice from behind her. Whipping around to facing a pair of emerald eyes, Artemis jumped backwards in surprise, at the boy who seemed to materialize out of thin air.

'_M__agic.'_ she thought, staring at the smirking boy. He had light brown hair, with natural blond highlights. Unlike the other boys, he wore full green, besides his brown belt and long brown boots that curved at the end, reminding her of pixie boots.

Pursing her lips, attempting to through her fear onto the backburner and turn her irritation full throttle. "Is that so, Pixie Boots?"

The boy raised his eyebrow, his eyes flickering between her and the boys. "Get back to work!" he called, making the boys disperse. "All of you." He added, when a tall boy with long blond hair attempted to make his way towards them.

Folding her arms, Artemis glared at him, watching him pace around her as he scanned her. "You're a girl." he mumbled, gripping his hands tightly behind his back. "Yes." Artemis said slowly. "Got a problem with that?"

"Yes." He replied briskly, ignoring her stunned face. Pausing he glanced up at her, emerald eyes shimmering in the morning sun. "Oh," he said, scratching his head, ruffling his hair. "I forgot to introduce myself." He said, stepping closer, slowly extending his hand. "I'm Peter, Peter Pan."

Artemis glanced at the hand and his overly sweet smile. It didn't feel like it would be a simple hand shake. Forcing a smile onto her face she clasped his hand, instantly feeling the buzz of his magic, its bubbling, coursing power running out of him directly into her.

Drawing back sharply, the buzz still running though her, Artemis resumed her position of folding her arms. Pan tilted his head. "You know, when someone gives you their name, you're meant to give yours."

"Artemis," she said shortly, turning around spotting 2 older boys' far off holding clubs and makeshift spears. _'There guarding the camp.' _She thought, turning her attention back to Pan. "What is this place?"

"What do you mean?" Pan asked coyly. Artemis shot him a dark look. "I think you know exactly what I mean."

"Clever girl. I'll admit, I didn't expect that." Pan said, smirking, taking another step forward. "I would have thought you would think you're still in the Enchanted Forest."

"Well, clearly I am not stupid as you think." Artemis replied, holding her position, even though Pan was so close she could almost count his eyelashes. "Where am I?"

"Welcome to Neverland."

* * *

Biting his lower lip, Pan glanced back at the girl sitting on a log, her head in her hands her sharp eyes scanning the camp flicking to every little noise, taking note of every movement.

A couple strands of her golden bronze hair, came out of her intricate braid, scowling Artemis blow it away childishly only for it to land back on her face. Peter smirked, watching her with interest form the cover of the trees. '_Or not'_ he thought, as a pair of stormy dark grey eyes were staring at him from across the camp.

Leaning back, a smirk etching onto her face Artemis gave him a mocking wave. Resting her hands on the long, she arched an eyebrow. Biting his lip, letting out a low growl, Pan curled his fist. _'Challenge accepted.'_

* * *

"You know, that's called stalking, Pan." Artemis said, picking the breaking pieces of bark off the log. Behind her, Pan glaring.

"So, I'm on Neverland, an island that I never heard of in my life and apparently it's a place of freedom and sunshine and only boys and you are the ruler. Also, you and your pirate servants kidnapped me and brought me here. So why kidnapped a girl, when its boys only?" she asked, pulling off a piece of bark, watching it drop to the floor.

"You're a thief." Pan replied, pacing behind Artemis. Turning around, a look of shock plastered on her face. "A thief, why little old me?" she asked, blinking innocently placing a hand on her collar bone.

"Yes." He said, leaning on her shoulders, feeling her tense. "You are a thief that happened to find my shipment and take it." He said, realising her shoulders, sighing Artemis met his eyes. "So, Artemis where is it?"

Artemis shrugged. "I don't know."

The smirking cocky smile vanished from Pan's face. "What?" he said quietly, the hushed tone of his voice, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. "I don't know." Artemis repeated. "I opened the crate, but I was knocked out before I even got to check what was inside."

Pan's emerald eyes pieced into Artemis's cool grey ones. "You do know, that information is the reason you are alive."

"Yep." She said, not seeming the disturbed, more relaxed. "Why lie?"

"Or am I telling the true, but pretending to lie." Artemis replied, the sun, eliminating her chocolate brown coat. Pan stifled a chuckle. "You could lie to me if you tried."

Artemis stood up, she was shorter than him, making it just below his nose, stepped closer Pan holding his stance, he could see the golden flecks in her eyes that illuminated in the sun. Pouting slightly seeming to notice the height difference, she stood on her toes.

Folding her arms, looking up at him, a mischievous smirk playing on her pick lips. "Wanna bet." she breathed out, before drawing back and marching away into the centre of the camp.

**So…I have been playing with this for a while...Like it? Hate it? Is Pan OC? What do you guys think about Artemis? Not super sure about this one….Anyway, thank you to those who read my story and to those who followed and faved, means a lot! **

**So, reviews PMS, criticism. I don't mind. Thanks again to my awesome reader…Till next time….**


	3. The Aaedfal

"_Thief! Get her!"-"Stop her!"-"Thief!"_

_They yelled, as Artemis landed hard onto the stone pavement. Small finger clasped tightly on the precious bow, taking off, her sheath of arrows bumbling against her back, she pulled herself up onto the roof. _

_Wobbling, she lifted her hand up, attempting to regain her balance. It was harder than it looked, it was a wonder how her brother could do this in his sleep. Shaking the thought from her head, Artemis ran on the roof, jumping onto the next one as arrows wizzed past her._

_The Black Knights, otherwise known as the Queen's Guard. Most of the time she and her other brother, David would be able to avoid them or at least out run them. But she didn't David anymore. _

_Swallowing hard, Artemis, skidded to a halt the rooftops ended. And she couldn't make it over a street. The Knights, surrounded her from below, there crossbows raised-_

"Hey girl," a voice drawled out, snapping her out of her daze. It was the boy that was constantly around Pan like a puppy. Finishing her braid, tucking a few stray strands of her blonde hair behind her ear.

"Hey boy." Artemis greeted. "What's up?" He had blonde hair similar to hers and a pair of bright blue eyes, and a long thin scar running from the nose to his cheek. His clothes were like most of the 'Lost Boys' pants, shirt, belt, and a cloak. "Pan wants you." he said, leaning on his club.

"Well, if Pan wants me. He can come tell me." Artemis said, adjusting her laces on her boots. The boy blinked, before a smirk rolled onto his face. Artemis glanced up. "What?"

"There right. You're not like any normal girl." Artemis raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, leaning back on the log. "Well, all the girls I've seen cry or whine, or both." he said.

"Well, I've seen my fair share of creepy forest and strange boys so…I'm pretty good." Artemis replied, a smile curling onto her lips. "Artemis." she said, giving him a wave. "Felix." The boy said, giving her a wave back. Artemis grinned. "So Felix? What's up with this place?"

* * *

"Catch!" came a voice from behind her. Rolling her eyes, Artemis was met with the familiar evil green eyes. "Ugh, what do you want?" Artemis grumbled, jumping up from the log, Felix had trudged along for some other duty. But Pan grinned, tossing her a shiny red apple.

Catching it, she turned it around in her hands. "What's this for good behaviour?" Artemis said, jumping up, dusting herself off. Pan laughed humourlessly. "Not quite, Artie."

"Don't call me that." she said instantly. Pan smiled, Artemis hated that smile. It was so unlike the people she encounter, the ones who would kidnap and steal. There smiles looked happy, but their eyes were pained and sad. His was different, his smiles were real.

The twinkles in his eyes like stars and that even when he talked, his lips would pull up in some sort of way. Like he couldn't stop himself from smiling.

"We're playing a game, my darling Artie." He said, pacing around her in the circle. Artemis copied his pacing, staring him down, disrupting his circle. "Oh, and what is this game called."

Pan's smile dropped, reaching over slipping the apple out of her hand. Taking a loud bite out of it. "Target practice."

* * *

"You know, giving me a weapon seems like a pretty bad idea on your part." Artemis said, swinging the single arrow around. "You only get one shot. I expect you won't miss." Pan said, walking next to her. The brown cuff on his arm brushing against her light brown tunic sleeves. Taking even inch of self-control to not pull her hand behind her back, or load the bow and shoot him in the face.

"What makes you think I won't miss?" she asked, tucking some stray hair behind her ear. "You won't." Pan said, stopping short by the edge of the camp in front of a huge tree. Out of the corner of her eye, a few of the 'Lost Boys' edged closer.

Pan stood in front of her. "Come here, Artie." Sighing to herself, she walked next to him. "Look," Pan said, pointing up to another tree to a high branch. "Do you see it?" he asked.

Squinting her eyes, an odd grey thing emerged from the tree, at first it seemed like a cat, then like a bird, and then like a lizard. "What is that thing?" Pan dropped his hand, pulling them into his pockets. "That, that's the Aaedfal."

"A what?" Artemis said, gripping her bow, glancing back up at the tree. Not noticing Pan waving the Lost Boys away. "Aaedfal." Pan repeated, his sharp eyes locked onto the animal. "It's a beast that hunts in the trees, that's incredibly hard to catch."

"Why?" Artemis asked. Pan sighed, scratching the back of his neck. "It can camouflage itself into the trees and its fast enough to evade every arrow we've shot at it. We've tried hunting them, but the only way we could was when one of them came onto the ground."

"There's more than one?" "They hunt in groups. Tiny calls then Aaedfalens." Pan explained. "And you want me to kill it." Artemis said. "What makes you think I can do that? You've never seem me shoot…What's in it for you?" she asked sharply.

Pan glanced at her, making Artemis pause. His face was firm, not a smile or a twinkle in site, but his eyes. They were filled with hatred, bubbling hatred. "The Aaedfallens have killed some of my Lost Boys. I want it dead. Simple." Pan said. "You're a good shot."

"You never-" "But you are." Pan said, slipping her arrow out of her hand, removing a small vial of black sludge and dipping the tip of the arrow, coating it. Artemis watching the arrow, the foul smelling sludge. Gripping her bow tighter as if hoping it would give her some comfort. It didn't. "What is that?" she whispered.

"Dreamshade. It's poison, the most powerful and lethal in Neverland." Pan explained, handing her the arrow. "Don't touch it." he added. Artemis bit her lower lip, loading the bow. Pan practically breathing down her neck.

"Wait." Artemis said, drawing back. "Your magic, why don't you just…you know…Poof it out of existence."

"What a wonderful idea Artemis, thank you for pointing out an obvious solution." Pan said, spotting the Aaedfal getting closer towards them, from branch from branch. "I can't Neverland created it, I can't get rid of it. Now shoot it!"

Artemis raised the bow, before dropping it again. "But, I though you made Neverland?" Artemis asked, furrowing her eyebrows. The Aaedfal was so close, dropping on the lowest branch.

"Artemis, just shoot it!" Pan urged, sliding his hand to his dagger. The Aaedfal, was closer, starting to camouflage itself as Pan watched the tail fade into the green and brown trees.

"But-"

"Shoot it!" Pan shouted. "Okay!" Artemis yelled back, drawing bow back, the fletching brushing against her cheek, she released it. The arrow soared, piercing the Aaedfal's eye.

The animal howled in pain, pawing against its eyes with its claws. The two froze, watching it, break the pull the arrow out with it's, it pulled itself up, its right eyes, bleeding from Artemis's arrow.

It opened its mouth revealing a three sets of pointed sharp teeth, and roared.

Artemis instinctively stepped back, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up, every inch of her screaming to run. Seeming to read her mind Pan, gripped her arm tightly, holding her there, his other hand gripping his glittering dagger.

"Relax." he whispered into her ear. "It's going to kill us." Artemis said, attempting to break free from his harsh grip. Pan tighten his grip around her, pulling her closer towards him. "Relax, Artie."

The Aaedfal lunged for them, Pan stepping back. The animal growled, raising its claws, its beady red eye locked onto them. "Pan, it's going to kill us!" Artemis cried, Pan dragging them to the tree, pressing them against it.

The Aaedfal hissed, drawing back, before swinging its long thin spiked tail. Artemis ducked, the bow flying out of her hands as she hit the back of the tree. The tree. Pan was gone.

Artemis swallowed hard, the Aaedfal's tail embedded itself into the tree, the animal screamed attempting to pull it out, sliding underneath the spiked tail. Artemis felt around, desperate for the bow.

A swishing of the wind, instantly made her drop to the ground, as the tail came swooping back. Out of the corner of her eyes, she spotted the bow. Crawling towards it, she took off into the trees.

Felix told her about the edge of the camp, that there were some hidden weapons there. Glancing behind her, Artemis bit her lower lip. The Aaedfal was gone. Gone or camouflaged. Shaking her head, she jogged though the trees. What marking would Pan have?

The first though that came into her head was a frying pan, but it seemed pretty unrealistic that there would be frying pan markings around Neverland. Bending down Artemis, slid the bow over her shoulder, running her hand across the mossy forest floor.

Everything looked the same, and as much as she hated to admit, she need Pixie Boots. A branch snapped. Artemis glanced up, holding the bow in her hands, not really sure how it was help at this moment.

It was here. She knew it was. Lying in wait. At least if she died, Pan would be incredibly annoyed by it. So it was a victory. Sort of. Artemis smiled. If she was going to die, at least Pan would be super mad if she did.

A growl a low, growl. Artemis slowing crawled behind a tree, her strong boots, silence even on leaves. The growl was closer, the tree groaned as a tail curled up on the top of it. Sharp teeth, entered her vision. The smell of the Dreamshade and the Aaedfal's breath making Artemis want to puke.

The last thing she would smell is a mixture of rotten fish and a decaying corpses. The teeth came closer, its wet nose almost touching her. Her heart pounded, the bow being her only comfort.

**Cliffhanger! Thank you all for favouriting! As always I accept all comments, crits and PMs. So please Review! And thanks! Till next time... **


	4. Campfire Talk

_The last thing she would smell is a mixture of rotten fish and a decaying corpses. The teeth came closer, its wet nose almost touching her. Her heart pounded, the bow being her only comfort._

It happened so fast, that even today when she told the story to Mary-Margaret and Emma she couldn't entirely describe what exactly happened. One second she was lying there, heart pounding, her grip on her bow tightening. Readying herself for death. The next she was miles away, soaring high in the air above Neverland.

"Shut up!" Peter snapped, the harsh air whipping though his hair. "Or I'll drop you." he threatened. Artemis covered her mouth, only then realizing she had screaming the entire time, the bow had also vanished from her hand, though she was sure she heard a light slash from below. "Thank you." Pan said, adjusting his hold on her.

"We're flying." she mumbled, glancing down instantly regretting it. The ground or better yet the ocean never seemed so far, if Pan dropped her, it looked like she could be falling for hours instead of a few seconds. "I'm aware." Pan said dryly.

"How? Pe-Pan, how are we flying?" Pan didn't answer, his sharp eyes, flickering around his island. "Hold on. Don't scream." he said, shooting her a look. Artemis nodded, swallowing hard, shutting her eyes tight.

It was like falling, falling from a cliff again. Her heart seemed to fall into her stomach, the only thing that told her Pan hadn't decided to simply let her fall was his firm, but not tight grip giving just the right amount of reassurance.

"You can let go now." Pan said, shaking her a bit. Opening her eyes, Artemis let out a sigh of relief, as Pan set her down. Desperately trying to ignore her shaking legs. Sadly her legs seemed to have another idea. As the second he let go, she promptly fell onto the soft grass.

"Owww." Artemis groaned from the fall, rolling her eyes at Pan's chuckles. "Oh, shut up." she mumbled. "Now Artie, is that the way you thank someone for saving your life?"

"Yes." Artemis snapped, jumping up, staggering before landing back down on the ground. "You left me there."

"I saved your life." Pan said innocently. "You endangered it." Artemis corrected, crossing her legs and folding her arms. "And for what? What were you trying to do? Coz you sure as hell didn't need me to kill that stupid Aeddfeen!"

"Aaedfal." Pan corrected, folding his arms. "Whatever!" Artemis shouted, jumping up (silently thanking her legs that didn't decided to drop her) "So? What was your real reason?"

Once again, Pan didn't answered, simply looking her over, with his odd expression that Artemis couldn't understand. An odd mixture of understanding, confusion and something else, she couldn't quite name. After a few seconds of silence, Pan looked away walking away from the small clearing and gazing into the forest.

"Come on. Camp's this way." he said, trudging off into the forest. Artemis stared after him scowling as she debated her choices. "Ugh, stupid magic elf." she grumbled under her breath, jogging after him.

* * *

Music. Loud, almost cheeky music rang throughout the camp site as Artemis watched the Lost Boys from her log. The bright blue sky alive with colour as day was dripping into night. The boys were screeching like wild birds, waving their hands about as they did a series of strange dances all mashed up as one.

The music sent shivers down her spine, yet at the same time was like being embraced by a warm hug. Letting out a breath, she found her shoulders slump. "Enjoying the show?" came the familiar drawled voice from behind her.

Artemis shrugged. "Not really, you boys dancing like wild monkeys isn't exactly entertaining. But they seem to be having fun." she said, glancing at Felix. "What about you?"

"Not in the mood." Felix said shortly, sitting down her next to her. "Heard about you and the Aaedfal." Artemis groaned. "No, I do not want to talk about that. Especially not to you."

"Why not?" Felix asked. Artemis snorted. "Seriously? I know you're in Pan's pocket. The entire island is in Pan's pocket. Everything, except for me. Right?" Felix smirked, shrugging. "Maybe, but he likes you."

"Huh, yeah right." Artemis replied. "He hates my guts, the only reason I'm alive is because I may or may not know about his 'precious cargo'" she said, making a face as she leaning back slightly.

"Maybe, but Pan's got ways of getting information out of people. Pan's got his shadow-"

"His shadow?" Artemis asked, Felix waved her off. "Another time. My point is, Pan could have hurt you, tortured you, thrown to the mermaids-"

"Mermaids?" Artemis interrupted. "Another time," Felix said, leaning against his club. "He didn't." Artemis leaned forward, furrowing her eyebrows. "So you're saying?"

"Pan's not getting you to talk." Felix confirmed, nodding his head. "He's testing you." Felix said ominously, getting up and walking away.

Artemis swallowed hard, ignore the small poke of fear that entered her system. "Testing what my patience?" she mumbled, under her breath.

* * *

"Not sleeping?" asked Pan, sitting next to her. The boys had finally settled, deciding to sleep right out in the open, under the stars. The fire was dying, but let off a mellow light. Artemis shook her head. "Believe it or not, I'm not going to kill you in your sleep." Pan said, running his hands up and down on his pants.

"Believe it or not, that's not a worry of mine." Artemis replied, watching the dying fire. "Time passes differently here, right?" she asked after a few seconds of silence.

Peter nodded. "It does. Much slower and faster compared to other realms. Currently, every 2 hours that pass in the World Without Magic is one day on Neverland. But every 2 hours on Neverland is 1 day in the Enchanted Forest. Artemis nodded slowly. "Wait, currently?" Peter raised an eyebrow. "It changes occasionally."

Artemis glanced over at him, a cheeky light in her eyes. "You mean when you get bored." Peter smirked. "Maybe."

Artemis smiled. "You should smile more," Peter said. "You look much nicer when you smile."

Artemis shrugged, her word flying out of her mouth, before she could stop herself. "Never had much reasons to smile."

"Why's that?" he asked, leaning closer seeming interested. Artemis bit the inside of her cheek, hoping the pain might keep her alert. "No reason."

"Oh, come on Artie, I don't bite." "Well I do." she replied, glancing over at him, the fire illuminated her grey eyes, looking as if they had flames in them. Peter raised his hands in a surrender.

"So, Peter Pan plays the pan pipes?" Artemis asked, glancing at the instrument on his belt. "Trying saying that 5 times fast." she teased. Peter shrugged, pulling out the instrument, running his fingers over it. "The boys like it." he said.

"Wait, you were playing?" she asked, sitting up straighter, unconsciously moving closer to him. "You could hear it?" Peter asked, once again giving her his look. Artemis furrowed her eyebrows. "Course I could hear it."

Peter stared at her before raising his pipes to his lips, he blew into them. Instantly the music drifted out, slightly different form before, this one was lighter, softer, luring music ringing out through the silent campsite like a haunted lullaby. Pulling her in deeper and deeper and deeper and-

"Artemis." Peter said sharply. Her eyes snapped, open blinking rapidly for reason trying to hold back tears. "You can hear it." Peter said, softly, setting down the pipes. "Interesting."

Just then another sound filled the campsite, a wailing as if hundreds of children were crying, screaming all at once. "What is that?" Artemis whispered, glancing around the trees, as if expecting an Aaedfal or some other crazy Neverland creature to jump out.

"Nothing. Nothing you can help anyway." Peter said, lightly. "Get some sleep, Artie."

"But that sound-" "Go to sleep." "But Pan-" she started, just as he leaned forward blowing dust into her face. Catching her just she fell, Pan picked her up and walked away.

**Sorry, this was so late! I've been playing with this a lot and then I had some writers block, but anyway-What do you guys think? As always I accept comments, criticism and really anything. Thank you guys for being so awesome! Till next time…**


	5. A Deal

_Catching her just she fell, Pan picked her up and walked away. _

Sky. That was the first thing she saw. The beautiful cloudless sky of Neverland. Pulling off the warm blanket, she was looked around, finding herself in a tree. Or what looked like the inside of a tree.

Rubbing her eyes, she looked around. It looked like a house; cupboards, hangers, rooks, plates as if someone was living here. "You're awake." said Pan, walking into the room, tossing her a bundle of clothes.

"Wha-"

"Get cleaned up and change. We have to go soon."

"Go where?" Artemis asked, jumping up, shaking slightly.

"You'll see."

* * *

"This better not be some sort of freaky plot to drown me." Artemis said, staring at the boat, Pan rolled his eyes. "If I were to kill you I would have done it by now." He said, jumping in.

The boat rocked, creaking under the sudden weight. Artemis leaned forwards glancing between the uneasy water and creaky-looks-like-its-going-to-break boat.

"Hmm." She mumbled, watching Pan pull out the oars, before looking expectantly at her. "Artie,"

"Yes." She said, her eyes still fixated on the dangerous rocking boat. "You know you need to get on the boat." Artemis bit her lower lip. "Yeah, I know that."

Pan stared at her, as she fidgeted, not making a move to get on. "Artemis, get on the boat." Artemis sighed, running her fingers through her loose wavy hair. "If I die, I will raise for the dead to kill you for this." She threaten, jumping in, Pan snorted.

"I would enjoy seeing that."

* * *

Pan rowed them to an oddly shaped island, she shuddered even from the boat the island gave off a dark vibe. "What is this place?" Artemis asked, staring up at the island her fingers tracing against the chipped wood. "Skull Rock."

"Pretty name." Artemis said, dryly. Pan raised his eyebrows, as they entered the island, docking the boat. "Stay close, wouldn't want you getting lost." Pan drawled, walking into the cave.

The cave was old, but had a strange beauty to it. Rocks curved in the odd ways seeming silly at first, but if you paused and really looked it made a pictures, statues, shafts, shelves, shells tucked away in shelves, bottles filled with strange things that glowed a variety of colours.

That for some reason she had the greatest urge to touch.

"Come on, Artie we don't have all day." Pan called, from above, making Artemis roll her eyes as she jogged up the steps. Leading the way, Pan lit a few torches one by one. While the sunlight was still streaming in the cave, so dark and cold still need a few torches to be lit.

Leading her to a large open room, Artemis eyes widened when she spotted, a large glowing hourglass. "Its beautiful," she mumbled, walking towards it. "The hourglass, not the skulls." She added, Pan watching her glaring at the hourglass from behind her. "What is it?"

"My lifeline." Pan said after a long silence. "When it runs out, I die."

"What?" Artemis said, stepping back form it. "Why?"

Pan gazed up at the hourglass. "A long time ago, when Neverland was just a place you visit in your dreams. I came here, with my brother to escape my life in the Enchanted Forest. Skull Rock is the magic that keeps us young, timeless. The Sand Clock was created by the Shadow to represent the time we have, with this youth. When it runs out, I'll die and this everything will became what is was. A dream."

"That's awful." She whispered, her eyes locked into the trickling sand, it seemed to have spent up with the tow of them just standing there.

"There is a way to stop it," Pan said, staring at Artemis whose eyes were still locked onto the hourglass filled with horror. "How?"

"With the Heart of the Truest Believer." Pan whispered into her ear, making her freeze. "I know you have it, Artemis. Give it to me."

Artemis shook her head. "I can't," she said, copying the same hushed tone, her heart racing. "Why not?"

Artemis looked into his dark green pools. "I know, what you are, I know what you were looking for. If I give this to you, you'll know, you'll finally know." she spat, breaking free from him staring him down.

"You'll hurt an innocent child just to get what you want." She hissed, edging closer to him. "And I'm not going to let that happen. So you better rip my heart out, or stab me or drown me or whatever the hell you like to do when people displease you. Cause I'm sure as hell not giving it to you."

"Do you really not trust me?"  
"Yes."

"Let me remind you, who's keeping you alive." Pan growled, Artemis smirked. "Let me remind you, who has what you want."

Pan let out a breath, for a split second, she actually though he was going to kill her before, looking up. "Don't get cocky, Artie. Bad things can happen to people here."

"Is that a threat?"  
Pan smirked, shaking his head. "A warning." He said, walking away, disappearing down the steps. Artemis let out a sigh, shutting her eyes. "Come along Artie, unless you would like me to leave you behind." He called.

"He's a lunatic," she mumbled to herself, taking a deep breath, before following him down the steps.

* * *

Smoothing down the green tunic, Artemis ran her fingers though her hair, attempting to pull out the remaining knots, before starting to plait it. "Here," Pan said, appearing in front of her holding out a hairbrush. "It'll make it easier."

Artemis glanced at the hairbrush, before continuing what she was doing. "I'm not giving it to you." Pan sighed, folding his arms. "Believe it or not, that not the only thing on my mind."

Artemis scoffed, walking off.

"Artemis," Pan said, jogging behind her; jumping around like a puppy. "Artemis, Artie."  
"What? What do you want?" she snapped, turning around. "You seem angry." Pan said.

Artemis blinked. "I seem angry? I seem angry! What the hell is wrong with you! Yeah! I'm angry. I'm furious! First you what to murder a child, you me to give you the face of the person you want to murder, then you threaten me. And you have the audacity to say 'I seem angry.' What the hell, Peter! Seriously, What. The. Hell?"

"You called me Peter." Pan said, smiling. Artemis stared at him wide-eyed. "You, just. Augh!" she cried, storming off.

Peter sighed, tucking the hairbrush into his belt. "Woman….Artemis! Artemis, wait!"

"Artemis! Just listen!" Pan said, appearing in front of her grabbing her shoulders. "Artemis, I have given your…concerns thought and-"

"Realised I will not help you kill an innocent child."  
"Well-"  
"Realised what a crazy person you are?  
"Art-  
"Finally realised that those boots are not doing anything for you?"  
"What? My boots-No, Artemis. How about we make a deal." He suggested.

"A deal?" she said slowly, Pan nodded, discreetly letting go of her shoulders. Looking him up and down, Artemis paused, biting her lower lip. "Okay…how would we do that?"

"First, we should discuss the parameters of our deal to be mutually beneficial." Pan explained. "We can disuses the main concerns and built it up from there."

Artemis nodded, resting her hands on her hips. "Okay, I don't want to you to kill this child and take his heart."  
"I want Neverland and to stay alive and for my Lost Boys to stay alive, and to do that I require the child's heart."

Artemis rocked on the ball of her feet. "Do you really have to take his heart, maybe getting the Heart of the Truest Believer just means you have to win his heart? Maybe it's out of context."

Pan chuckled, shaking his head lightly. "Oh, Artie you really know nothing of magic." Artemis hopeful smile dropped. "Alright, how would we work around this? Could you give him another heart, to replace the old one? That could work, right?"

Pan paused, gazing up at the sky, folding his arms, returning his gaze back to her. "Maybe, I never thought of that." Artemis nodded. "Okay, so we're in agreement." she smiled. '_Home, I can go home.'_

Pan smirked. "Not yet." he said, pacing around her. "You see I still want my end of things to be; benefit for me." He said, Artemis freezing when she spotted that look, that wicked evil look on his face.

"I will keep the boy alive, make sure I can do anything in my power to make sure he has a good life. In summery everything you mention and decided fulfilled. But you, my dear darling Artie will have to stay here. On Neverland. Forever."

Artemis stared at him, wide-eyed, swallowing hard the small scroll of paper safely hidden suddenly seeming small and insignificant. Pan's smirk seemed to grow, as he walked to her, so close she could feel the power radiating off him. Holding out his hand, his eyes not leaving her.

"Do we have a deal?"  
Glancing down at the hand, knowing this decision would change her life, though not quite knowing how much.

"Yes."

**Till next time…**


	6. Initiation

"_But you, my dear darling Artie will have to stay here. On Neverland. Forever."  
"Do we have a deal?"  
"Yes."_

They say new beginnings are a turning point, a welcomed change that should be met with a positive attitude; which is exactly how Artemis decided to start her day.

This technique worked for about 5 minutes, before she attempted to strangle Pan. Which unfortunately for her, did not work. "Is this really necessary?" she moaned, leaning against one of the trees surrounding the Lost Boy's campsite. "Initiation is important-"

"But I'm staying here forever." Artemis said, cutting Pan off. "Doesn't that mean I'm automatically 'in?'" she asked, air quoting the word in. They were near what Pan labelled the 'training ground'.

An area of the camp where the boys could 'rough it' and 'train' as much as they liked. The area reminded Artemis of a knights training ground, targets to shoot at, swords in barrels, spears, sharpening tools. In short the works.

"No. Just because you live in Neverland, doesn't mean you stay with the Lost Boys, you could go off and live alone or with that wreck Tinkerbell-"

"Who?"  
"Disgraced fairy, long story." Pan said, bending down, opening a chest. "You'll need these." he said, handing her a bow and sheath of arrows.

"Not worried I'll shoot you?" Artemis asked lightly, clipping the sheath to. Pan scoffed, shutting the chest with a light snap. "Darling, I'd love to see you try."

Artemis rolled her eyes, trailing her fingers lightly over the bow. "Beautifully crafted, strong; solid." she said, twirling it around, not noticing Pans's low smirk. "Figured you'd like it," he mumbled, making her glance it him. "Rea-"

"Ready to go?" Pan said suddenly, already walking away. Artemis nodded, sliding the bow over her shoulder. "Wait up!"

* * *

"Listen up boys!" Pan yelled, jumping up on a log. Instantly the Lost Boys gathered around him like a flock of birds. Artemis rubbed her arms, looking around, never feeling so out of place before. "Initiation; as always is a Lost Boy tradition. And it will not change, even when we might," Pan said, catching Artemis's eye, making her shift uncomfortably. "Welcome our first, Lost Girl."

"So, let's see if she's up to it. Any suggestions?"

Instantly the boys starting shouting out: "Cat and Mouse!-Capture the Flag!-Hide and Seek!-Tag!"

"Wh-Hold it!" Artemis called out suddenly, sharply cutting off the yelling. "We're playing a game?" she asked, looking up at Pan.

His eyes were glittering with mischief. "Yes, yes we are."

"All right! We all know the rules: 2 teams, the first one to get the other teams flag, while protecting their own wins. Anything goes and I as always will be the Gamemaster-" Artemis rolled her eyes at that.

"-Rufio and Felix will be the team leaders, so split accordingly." Pan said, instantly the boys starting shifting into 2 teams a mixture of big and small, leaving Artemis standing awkwardly in the middle.

Pan jumped off the tree stump, walking slowly towards her, his usual smirk growing on his face. A look that made Artemis want nothing more than to slap it off his smug face. He stared at her his eyes flickering between the two groups.

"Hmmm." he hummed, looking her up and down, making Artemis use every inch off her willpower not to squirm under his strange gaze. "Rufio!" Pan shouted suddenly, making her a few other 'Lost Boy's' jump. "You take the newbie."

A tall red haired boy, in the middle of the group on her right nodded curtly, looking at her from the corner of his eye. The second Pan glanced at Felix's group, Rufio rolled his eyes, shooting her a deathly glare.

Artemis looked away calmly, pretending she didn't see it. Swallowing hard, she couldn't stop herself from looking at Pan, the cold understanding of Neverland entering her system. It seemed that Pan wasn't the only dangerous being on Neverland.

* * *

Just as Pan disappeared, Felix's group charged into the forest disappearing into its embrace. "Jack!" came a shout from behind her. "Take lead, Alpha formation!" Rufio ordered, handing a smaller boy the white flag with a vine scribbled on it. "Jack, White Peak Mountain. Newbie and I will be right there."

The boys instantly fell into 'Alpha formation' disappearing into the other end of the forest. Artemis paused, staring a Rufio. He like the rest of the Lost Boy's wore brown, though Rufio's wore more leather, sleek and shiny with bits of animal skin and a few sharp knives stuck in his animal skin boots and in his belt.

"So, girl." Rufio said, staring at her, his dark eyes staring into hers. "Girl?" Artemis repeated, folding her arms. "Girl." Rufio said, looking her up and down. For some reason, when Rufio did it; Artemis instantly felt as if he was insulting her. "Problem?"

"Yes." Rufio said, his red hair looking like flames in the shining sun. "You shouldn't be here. Girls aren't allowed on Neverland." Artemis scoffed. "Talk about old-fashioned ideology."

"You don't get it, Pan doesn't like girls, never did. And suddenly you show up with your bow and your disobedience and suddenly you're staying."

Artemis shook her head, tucking some hair behind her ear. "Believe me, I wanted to go home, it was your 'leader' who wanted me to stay, you got a problem. I suggest you take it up with him." Artemis replied, walking into the direction of the boys.

Rufio suddenly caught her arm. "I'm not the only one who, disagrees with Pan. He's going soft. Accidents happen in Neverland, mysterious disappearances. Someone ending up in an Aedafal nest. You never know. So I suggest you fall in line and watch your back." he growled, letting go of her arm.

"Get moving, we're already behind." Rufio said, walking off into the forest. Artemis sighed, shutting her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she followed Rufio into the forest, his words still ringing in her ears.

* * *

The walk was silent, as Artemis and Rufio's group of boys made their way to White Peak Mountain' where they (Artemis guessed Rufio) made a plan of action. They were in a single file line with 'Jack' (about 14 or 15) in the lead.

The younger boys in the middle (the smallest holding the flag proudly) with the rest flanking them with Rufio in the back and her a few spaces behind him.

Artemis stroked the end of the bow with her thumb, Rufio's occasional death glare being shot her way every five minutes. Now that she had seen it about 30 times it lost its effect, but his threat was still there, so she had to withhold her eye rolls when it was directed at her.

"Having fun?" came a voice in her ear. Artemis smiled, despite everything feeling a little lighter than she was five minutes ago; she shrugged. "Well, thought the game was Capture the Flag, not the Prison March." she whispered back. Pan grinned, falling in step with her.

"What you doing here anyway oh, magnificent Gamemaster?" Artemis said, batting her eyelashes, clasping her hands together. "Here to bless us with your wisdom?" she teased.

"Oooo, I could get used to that." Pan hummed. "I must say, I'm surprised, Artie." Artemis furrowed her eyebrows. "You, taking orders, being quiet. Submissive, if you will. Rufio giving you a hard time?"

Artemis paused Rufio's threat ringing in her ears. "I can take care of myself." she said after a couple of seconds, keeping her eyes locked on the path in front. Pan said nothing as a harsh cold wind blew in their direction, making her shiver.

"So, what is a Gamemaster exactly?" she asked, glancing up at him. Pan smiled, though in her opinion it looked a little forced. "Gamemaster controls the game, the rules and can even offer help to the teams, keeping in mind that I could tell the other team anything I want."

"So essentially, as usual you have complete control of everything." Artemis said. Pan nodded, staring at Rufio's brown leather waistcoat. "Yes."

Artemis chuckled. "You have some serious control issues, you know that right?"

Pan paused. "Control issues?"

"Yeah, you got major control issues."

"Artemis." Pan said suddenly, making her stop. "If Rufio is giving you trouble, you should tell me. Rufio can be dangerous and he might not be acting alone. You don't Neverland like I do. He could really hurt you."

"And you'd just love that." Artemis spat, glaring at him. "Help poor, poor Artemis, the only girl on Neverland. She can't handle herself, she can't save herself."

"That's no-"

"Yes it is. You want a damsel to save to make you feel like a hero, even though we both know you're not." she snapped. Pan stared at her, folding his arms, his shoulders slumping.

Artemis sighed. "Look, I understand you trying to help me, but if I'm going to stay here, for the rest of my life. I'm going to have learn how to protect myself; without your help. Show them I'm just as capable as they are. And I can't do that if you're constantly hovering over me."

"But-"

"But nothing. You don't know me, but I've being taking care of myself for a long time. And I…appreciate you trying to protect me, Peter I really do. But I have to do this on my own." Artemis said, turning around and jogging over to the rest of the group (well behind them)

Pan watched her go, his eyes flickering over to Rufio who turned around, glancing unsurely at him.

* * *

"Alright, you know the rules." Pan said, revealing himself to the group, jumping up on a rock. Artemis leaned against the tree truck keeping a good distance from Rufio and the boys, who were occasionally glancing at her, before whispering among themselves.

"3 questions only."

The boys whispered together, Artemis watching them, hoping Pan didn't find it too suspicious that she wasn't joining in. After about 10 minutes, the boys broke apart. "Where is the other team hiding their flag?" Rufio asked.

"Somewhere near Crocodile Creak." Pan answered boredly. It seemed like this question was often asked. "Next."

'_Often asked questions.'_ she thought. _'If they were asking the same boring old questions, the other team probably doing the same.'_

"Who's guarding it?"

"Will and Furs. As usual." Pan answered in the same bored tone. Artemis straightened up, smiling. She had a brilliant idea. Which would either make her or break her. "Next."

"What's the most beautiful flower on Neverland?" Artemis called out suddenly sharply cutting of Rufio. The boys whipped around, staring at her, wide eyed, jaws dropped. Rufio looked as if he was about to pull all his hair out.

Pan stared at her, trying to stop himself from laughing. "The Asterian Flower in my opinion. It only grows in places it deems worthy. Good luck." he said, jumping off the rock, disappearing into the forest.

Artemis smiled to herself, unfortunately her joy didn't last long.

Rufio slammed her into a tree, his knife pressed against her neck. Artemis rolled her eyes. "A little overdramatic. Isn't it?"


	7. Initiation: Part 2

_Rufio slammed her into a tree, his knife pressed against her neck. Artemis rolled her eyes. "A little overdramatic. Isn't it?"_

"What's the plan Rufio?" Artemis drawled out. Despite the situation, she felt the most relaxed since her first encounter with the red head. "Kill me, for what a question? Talk about an overreaction."

"You have no idea what you just cost us-"  
"What? A pointless thing that benefits no one."

"Insolence!" Rufio spat, Artemis grimaced. "Say it, not spray it. And if you don't mind me asking: what's the big deal?"

Rufio growled withdrawing his knife, sliding it back into sheath. "Stupid girl. You have no idea what Pan is capable off, what he could do to us if we were to lose."

"Wha-no." Artemis gasped, catching Rufio's train of thought. "No, he…no." Rufio rolled his eyes, folding his arms staring at her like a disapproving parent, the rest of the boys splitting up huddling together in small group.

"He wouldn't-"

"And what would you really know about Pan?" Rufio asked his voice soft, freaking her out even more. "He would seriously-" Artemis started, glancing around at the other, lowering her voice. "-kill us…right?"

"You tell me, after all you are the Pan expert aren't you." Rufio sneered, shaking his head. Artemis looked around them, the group of Lost Boy's seeming more like innocent children than Pan's usual personal little army.

"Please don't tell me I just killed us all." Artemis muttered, running her fingers though her blonde hair, her fingers messing up her already messy plaint even more. "Yes, you did."

"Really Rufio, now!" Artemis snapped, picking up her bow, twirling it around in her hands. Rufio scoffed. "Don't see why you're worried, he'll keep you alive, Princess."

"Don't call me that." Artemis said sharply, her bow twirling cut off, her fingers twitching towards her arrows. Rufio paused, a flicker of shock in his eyes that disappeared almost instantly.

Artemis swallowed hard, shutting her eyes tightly. "I've seen you play games before, why is this any different?"

Rufio licked his lip. "Um, Initiations, they're the hardest because it not only a new recruit it's a test to prove that we are still capable of being Lost Boys. We worked out a simple deal for initiations, same time, place people, we make it good and we tie, so there would be no losers."

Artemis nodded, opening her eyes, sliding her bow over her shoulder. "Wouldn't Pan have noticed the pattern by now?"

Rufio shrugged. "Maybe, but if he did, he didn't make a move. Maybe he knows, but doesn't care or he's…just enjoying the fear…who knows, what goes on in his head." Rufio mumbled.

Artemis sighed. "Great. I'm on an island with a sociopath."  
"Hey, that's our leader you're talking about!" Rufio snapped.

Artemis stared at him in surprise. "Wh-I'm getting so many mixed messages from you, Rufio." she grumbled. "So…since the old plan can't work anymore, I've got an ide-"

"No way in hell, am I and these boys listening to you." Rufio snapped, his red hair quivering as he spoke. "I'll handle this and then-"he growled, stepping closer to her. "I'll deal with you."

Artemis smirked, stepping closer, so close that she could count his freckles. "As entertaining as that would be, we have bigger problems." she said stepping back. "Look I don't like you, you definitely don't like me, but I have a plan that helps everybody. So I suggest you help me and we all stay happy and alive. Deal?"

Rufio paused, glancing behind him. "And if I refuse?"

Artemis shrugged. "You lose, die. I don't really know. I can do it on my own, but I did screw you over. So, just an invite." Artemis said, turning around to making her way to the path, from which they came from.

"Better decide quickly, coz I'm not waiting around for you." she said, retracing her steps, earning the attention of the other boys. "Times a wasting." she sang, pausing just before the trees. Rufio said nothing, still staring at her place in front of him.

Artemis sighed. "See ya." she said, disappearing into the trees. The path was much easier to travel though than before, but she would have to rely on her tracking skills to know her way around the forest.

"Oy! Girl! Slow down!" came a shout from behind her. Artemis grinned, turning around, facing a very out form breath Rufio and their tiny group of Lost Boys. "Changed your mind?" she teased.

"Oh, shut up."

* * *

"You're off, to think this might work." Curly said, crouching behind her staring at Felix's teams flag waving happily in the sunshine. He was a boy around her age with brown hair that was due to his name: curly.

Artemis had to fight the urge to slip her fingers into his ringlets. "Artemis?" Artemis blinked, shaking the thoughts out of her head. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

Curly laughed, making his curls jump up and down. "You're off, mate. Off."

"No risk, no reward." Artemis replied lightly, her eyes locked onto a flickering flag. The two guard boys: Will and Furs surrounding it. They were on a small bit of land too small to island, maybe an isles, who knows. With deep dark choppy water surrounding them and flowing down in a thin rocky line elsewhere. It was also (she guess) was filled with crocodiles and yes; Crocodile Creak was spelled creak instead of creek. It was clear spelling was not the Lost Boys forte.

As far as she could see, the only way to the flag was the rickety bridge on the other side, which was where Felix's team were making camp. Hopefully this crazy plan worked.

"Ready?" Artemis asked, glancing at Rufio who had just crawled next to them, making sure to keep his head down. His bright red hair would have sounded the alarm instantly.

"Almost, Jack's getting into position. He just needs to give us the signal." he mumbled, his face practically planted into the dirt and plants. "You sure this is going to work?"

"Pretty sure." Artemis answered, discreetly slipping out one of her arrows. "Pretty sure, we're risking everything for pretty sure?" Rufio whisper-yelled.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "For an island where everything is meant to be carefree and fun; you guys really take the fun out of everything."

Rufio opened his mouth to argue, but was cut off by Curly. "Look, somethings happening." Instantly the three dove down, Curly and Rufio covering their hair with some of their 'carry on tall grass, Artemis simply ducking behind a rock.

Will and Furs were talking: "Wonder if you tossed the newbie yet?" said one of them. A laugh. "Rufio must have loved getting stuck with her. Remember when she first came." A scoff. "Rufio said she's last less than a week."

Artemis turned at Rufio giving a dark look. "A girl on Neverland." Another laugh rang out. "She ain't gonna make it."

Artemis gripped her arrow tightly. _'I'm going to kill them.'_

The sound of movement. "Ya know, if you think about it Willy," another rustle of movement. "She's only here, coz of Pan. She should have died after Pan took her out with that Aaedfal."

The arrow was digging into her hand, the top of the arrowhead making a light imprint into her skin. "Wonder why he's keeping her alive?"

A thin line of blood started to drip onto the grass, but she couldn't stop herself from pushing the arrowhead further. "I can think of-"

"That's it." Artemis growled, stretching out sliding her bow towards her. Rufio shot his hand` out grabbing the bow, before she could. "Wait for her signal!" he hissed. "We've waited long enough." she hissed back. "I'm going for it."

Rufio let out a low growl, letting go of the bow. Curly scooted over to the side, ready to run. Artemis slowly, stood up.

They hadn't noticed her yet.

She took a deep breath loading her bow, her hand stinged as she pulled back. The bow was beautiful, powerful just as she suspected. The feather at the end of the arrow tickled the side of her cheek.

A cold breeze of air rushed by making the strands of her hair, flicker around in the wind. She never knew why she remembered this so vividly. She had taken many important shots in her life, from her first, to Robin, to meeting Emma; but for some reason this particular one stood out.

Maybe it was because she was proving something, or as usual she worked herself up in a temper and wanted some vengeance. Even to this day she didn't know.

She could replay every detail, the twang of the arrow as it released, the shouts of Will and Furs when they spotted her. Rufio's scowling mouth, but bright eyes as the arrow released.

Curly's smirk as he watched her, before digging his heels in as he ran into the forest to alert the others. Felix's shocked face, as he ran up his hood falling down. The rushing water, the arrow soaring though the air, Will and Furs diving to the ground.

But they weren't her target.

The arrow cut though the rope holding up the bridge on the right; but it didn't stop there. She had spotted it ages ago, sitting there calmly allowing the water to rush over it. At the angle she was at, the arrow would hit its target easily.

The arrow soared by knocking the Crocodile right in the eye, lightly skimming the edge of its mouth, before hitting the rushing water. The creature's eyes snapped open in rage; leaping up in the air at Felix and the boys.

Its jaw snapped, the boys jumped back; as the Crocodile cleanly bit the other end of the rope. The bridge collapsed, falling into the water, disappeared down.

She could remember them look up at her, there's eyes simply staring. She could remember the smile on her lips, the rush of adrenaline fueling her and just like that; the world started up again.

**So? As usual review, PM...Thank you all for reading! Till next time...**


	8. The Plan

_She could remember the smile on her lips, the rush of adrenaline fuelling her and just like that; the world started up again._

Power. It was a strange thing, something that people like Pan adored and people like Henry disliked. Artemis was more in the middle; she wouldn't say she enjoyed power, but it was useful in most ways.

Especially in Neverland. Which brings us back to what was happening right now.

Artemis was a daredevil, a risk-taker, a wildcard. She knew this, her family knew this and it never become more useful than right now. Many people would decline; shooting at arrow into the ground on an isle and zip lining over crocodile infested water, just for a flag.

However, this was like a simple reconnaissance mission to help the resistance stop the Evil Queen. Except this was a test to prove she can survive Neverland and become a 'Lost Boy' (well Lost Girl in her case; but whatever.) and the only evil on his island was a magical insane teenage boy with major control issues and terrible shoe sense.

But we can let bygones be bygones.

Lucky for them; Will and Furs were spineless morons or this wouldn't have been achieved (so quickly). Tucking the flag into her belt; Will and Furs cowering in a corner, there 'weapons' in the creek (creak) with Felix yelling at them (some truly colourful words, that made Artemis grin)

It was clear this would be a truly treasured memory for her.

Cutting the rope from the arrow in the ground, winding it around her hand she pulled on it twice. Rufio popped up, earning another string of colourful curses words from Felix. Grabbing his end of the rope. Artemis turned giving the boys a little wave as Rufio easily pulled her up.

Climbing up, she joining Rufio on the top, the two instantly taking off into the forest.

The leaves beat past them, like fans they were going so fast she couldn't even hear the familiar crunch of the leaves and twigs under their feet. All she could hear as was the cold wind and they (practically) flew through the forest.

* * *

"_And release!" _

_The arrow flew from the bow hitting the coloured scoring ring, just inches away from the bullseye. Artemis sighed, lowering her bow looking down at her boots. _

"_That was incredible." Robin praised, patting her back his bright blue eyes shining in the morning sun. "I missed." 8 year old Artemis replied, frowning. She had known Robin and his Merry Men for about 2 years now, after he rescued her from the Queen's guard for stealing some apples. _

_With her brother dead, Robin and his Merry Men had happily 'adopted' her as one of their own. With Robin instantly invested in her learning to protect herself. "You did not." Robin replied wisely. _

_Artemis glanced up at him. "I'm pretty sure to not miss, is to hit the target." _

_Robin smiled nodding. "That is true, but you did not miss." he insisted. Artemis looked back at the target. "I don't understand." she said, Robin bent down, placing a hand onto her shoulder. _

"_You may have missed the target today, but as long as this," Robin said pointing to her heart. "Is straight and true, you will never truly miss. You will hit bullseyes by the dozen one day, Artemis I promise. But, you must never let this loose its aim." he said, gently placing her hand over her heart. _

_Artemis shut her eyes feeling her rhythmic heart beat against her hand. "Do you promise to do this?" _

_Artemis opened her eyes. "I will. I promise."_

* * *

"Go! Go! Go!" Rufio shouted, there plan flowing into motion like a well-oiled machine. The objective was simple, steal the other team's flag and return it to their own and protect it with their lives still sundown.

Which was in about 2 hours.

Ten of the boys were with her and Rufio running through the forest, tossing the white fabric between them like a ball as Felix's team started to chase them.

Her legs were burning, but the rush of chaos and chase was fuelling her more than anything in the world. Despite the situation a smile was starting tug on her lips.

The whizzing of air alerted her instantly, ducking as an arrow whizzed past her head embedding itself into a tree.

Apparently attempted murder also made the list of things they were allowed to do.

Rolling her eyes, digging her heels in. She skidded to a halt, sliding her bow off her shoulder loading it at lightning speed she fired.

The arrow flew, nicking the two of the boy's arms, before landing into one of their legs. The boy howled in pain, falling to the ground pulling half of them down with him.

Rufio let out a hoot of laughter as he ran past her, their white flag flying though air and into Curly's outstretched arms. Marcel (a hazel eyed, red haired boy jumped onto a few logs, pulling himself up into the trees.

Phase 2 was initiated.

Smirking Artemis looped the bow back onto her shoulder, following Marcel's lead as she pulled herself up into the trees.

Arrows were instantly released into the trees, but the strong branches and colourful leaves covered them from any real danger.

Another interesting and amazing thing about Neverland was its trees. Strong, tall and powerful with branches that could either keep you safe or (like everything on this island) end your life.

But you were alright if you knew where to step.

Once you were up into its branches they could take you anywhere. The branches on the top were thick and winding allowing them to jump from tree to tree without having to worry too much about falling to the ground.

Rufio appeared on the tree next to her, grinning like a madman. "Come on, boys!" he roared out. The Lost Boys were screaming, both from below and with her, above the ground. "The game is on!"

Whether of glee or possible terror it was unclear to her; but there smiles were infectious and there happy, wild-like spirits were definitely better than them all trying to kill her. She couldn't help it, she smiled.

~_  
_"Go! Go! Go!" Curly yelled as he and Rufio helped the other boys down to the ground. Turning to her he tossed the flag to Artemis who tucked it into her belt.

"You ready?" he asked, shooting her a worried look as Rufio helped Tiny the youngest down the tree. Artemis took a deep breath, glancing behind her. Phase Three. Felix's team was gaining on them, and they didn't sound happy.

But it had to be her.

"Yeah, I'll be okay." she said, though the rest of her felt the complete opposite. Curly nodded, not seeming to believe her, but trusting she would do her part.

For some reason his worried look and trusting eyes made a feel warm inside.

Curly smiled clasping her shoulder gently, smiling at her his blue eyes glittering the fading sunlight. "Be strong don't die."

"I make no promises." Artemis replied cheekily. Curly chuckled, before walked to the edge of the tree slowly climbing down. "Good luck Artemis."

"Thanks Curly." she whispered as he disappeared from her view. Felix's group of boys became louder. Rufio coughed, staring at her his head poking out from the tree. "Er, I—"

"I know." Artemis said, deciding to save him from his awkwardness. "Thanks Rufio." she said, giving him a small smile, before turning around, lightly touching her arrow zip-line.

"There she is! She's go the flag!" Felix shouted suddenly. "Hello boys," Artemis greeted, holding the flag up, giving it a light wave, before sticking it back into her belt. "Looking for this?"

"Get her!"

Glancing at them, giving them a mocking wave. She dove; the zip-line taking her safely to ground, before she broke off into a run again.

* * *

"_Artemis, hurry back with that water!" Robin called for their camp. "Yes, Robin." answered Artemis, trudging along the path to the well. Usually someone went with her, but they were dealing with a very important 'grown-up' conversation that she was definitely not allowed in. _

_Sighing to herself as she started to lower the bucket; the sound of twig's snapping made he stop. "Hello?" she called out, taking hold of the small bow around her shoulder. "Is someone there?" _

_Another sound. Artemis swallowed hard edging closer towards the well. The sound got closer, she ducked down, clutching her bow between her hands. _

"_Hello?" came an unfamiliar soft voice. Artemis looked up, pressing herself against the well. A man with golden hair and bright blue eyes appeared, he was dressed well in shiny white coat with golden swirls around. _

_He smiled at her, and instantly all her fear faded. Who could be cruel with a smile like that? "Hey there, little one." The man cooed, bending down. "What are doing here by yourself?" he asked. _

_Artemis swallowed wanting to answered, but for some reason she felt shy too. "My name's D-James. My names James." The man, James said softly. "What's yours?" _

"_Artemis." she whispered. "Artemis." James repeated, sitting down across form her, crossing his legs. "It's a beautiful name. Do you know what it means?"_

_Artemis shook her head. "The moon, the hunter."_

_Artemis's eyes widened. "Really…why?" she whispered edging closer to him. _

_James nodded. "Well, Artemis was a brave powerful Greek goddess." he explained. "In fact she was the goddess hunting and the wild, animals, the Moon. And she even protected little girls like you."_

"_She sounds wonderful." _

"_She does." James said, smiling. His pearly white teeth and blue eyes glittering. "Artemis, can you be brave and tell me where your parents are?"_

"_I don't have parents, I had a mom, but she threw me out and I had a brother; his name was David. It was short of Davinemen, but he's gone too. I do have a Robin though!" she said, grinning hopefully. _

_James grinned back, but his eyes changed holding something, something heavy. _Something she would later realise was guilt. And as she took his hand, it was the beginning of something painful and wonderful.

The beginning of finding her family. Her real one, and as James better known now David Nolan. _Took her back to Robin, she ran into Robin's open arms, _not knowing she ran out of the hands of her biological brother.

* * *

"End of the line, girly." said one of Felix's boys from behind her. As Artemis skidded to a halt, any close she would tumble down into the rushing waterfall below. Felix's Lost Boy's surrounded her, making her edge backwards carefully.

Her fight or flight was kicking in, but she desperately fought it.

She couldn't run.

Not now.

She just had to trust Rufio, Curly and Pan. Artemis swallowed hard digging her heels, they were not the most trustworthy and she only met Curly today.

But she didn't really have a choice.

The last light of sun was skimming the surface. It almost done. Almost over.

"Nowhere to run. Give us the flag, Artemis." Felix drawled walking forwards, leaning on his club. The boys were glaring at her, bows drawn, swords out, knives too.

"Oh, Felix." Artemis started straightening up; dropping the look of kicked kitten. Her eyes glittering dangerously. "If only I could."

Felix's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?" he growled out.

Artemis sighed, feigning disappointment. "Well…you see you saw me taking the flag; which I did. But…." she said, drawing out her 'but'. "You didn't see me give the real flag to Rufio, who gave to Curly who then gave it to Jack. Who then, gave me this." Artemis said, pulling out the 'flag' from its place in her belt.

Giving it a light shake it unfolded itself revealing to be one of the Lost Boys white shirts. The boys around her shared horrified looks.

Artemis smirked. "You see Felix, I never had the flag, never ran away with it. And the whole making you all chase us through the trees, was a distraction so Jack could get that to ours. Which is safely hidden back at the edge of Crocodile Creak. Which none of you have time to go back for because-" she paused, pointing up at the sky which had gotten darker.

"Game over." Artemis finished, folding her arms behind her back, watching Felix and the boy's faces contort in a strange mixture of anger, annoyance and disgust.

For a split second she thought they might attack her. Toss her and leave her to the mercy of waterfall.

Then the sound of clapping broke the silence.

Artemis couldn't the instant rush of relief she felt when he walked out of the trees, clapping grinning from ear to ear.

"Well, I must say Artie that was impressive. One the most exciting game in a while." Pan praised, making his way towards her, sending her his classic cheeky smile.

Before turning around facing his Lost Boys. "Wasn't she brilliant?" he asked, the boys didn't answer, a few nodded slightly; others awkwardly shifting on their feet.

"Bloody brilliant." Curly said interjected, walking out of the trees, Rufio and the rest of her team coming to join them. "Girl's got more brains than half of us and shoots like nothing I ever seen before."

"Yes." Pan agreed pacing, (unknowingly to Artemis) shooting Will and Furs a dark look from the corner of his eyes. "Definitely Lost Boy material. What do you think Rufio?"

Artemis glanced over at his, the red-head smirked at her. "She's, she's alright." he said, Artemis smiled, she definitely won him over. "Felix?" Pan asked, glancing at the taller boy.

Felix stared at her, before giving her a smirk. "Girl's got guts and smarts. Fine with me."

Pan smiled. "Then its settled." he said, walking back to her, his green eyes locked onto hers as he placed at hand onto her shoulder. Even though her clothes she could feel his magic pulsing from his hand, into her, like a buzzing electricity.

"Everyone I'd like you to welcome, Artemis. Our first Lost Girl."

**What do you think? :) Thank you to my readers, followers and favouriters as always, please review, like, PM...I don't mind :) Till next time...**


	9. Settling In

"_Everyone I'd like you to welcome, Artemis. Our first Lost Girl." _

Quiet.

It was an unknown word in Neverland. The Lost Boys were always loud. Screaming and yelling when they wanted to, breaking things and of course having the wildest parties you could dream off.

After she became a 'Lost Girl' things had (surprisingly) settled down. Well in Neverland standards.

She had gotten close to Felix, Rufio and Curly (particularly Curly) as well as bonding with the other boys; who once they accepted her, were surprisingly nice.

And Pan, Pan hovered over her like a fly to honey. Though she would be lying to say she didn't enjoy his company. The day after her initiation, Pan had taken her around Neverland, presenting her with her own little map of Neverland.

After that, he had presented her with her own little 'tree' each of the Lost Boy's had a room in a large tree. Pan had his own; where she had stayed for a little and due to her being the only girl she was given her own little one in-between the Large Lost's Boy's Tree and Pan's.

The beauty of it was that its looked like a regular boring tree, if she tugged on just the right branch, it opened up underneath. She would slide down and land into her room.

It was simple, but at the same time elegant. A bed that was almost carved into the tree, a little table, a place for her bow and arrows, a cupboard and a tiny bookshelf in the corner.

It was sweet to say the least.

It was rather enjoyable on the island, when you got over the craziness of it.

"Where we going?" she asked, jumping over a cluster of roots, following Pan to wherever he was taking her.

"You'll see." he said mysteriously, shooting her a wink. Artemis playfully rolled her eyes, trudging after him. "So, how's the search for…you know…?" Artemis asked cautiously.

The question had been bugging her for the entirety of her initiation and after she wondered when would be the right time to ask.

"The Heart of the Truest Believer? Alright I suppose, I haven't found him yet, but a reason of why has come to my attention." Pan said walking over a log, holding out his hand for her.

Artemis glanced at his hand shooting him a '_really'_ look before begrudgingly taking it. "Okay, I'll bite," she started, noticing his grin at her word choice. "What reason?"

"Oh, it's quite simple. He hasn't been born yet." Pan said, grinning like a Cheshire Cat on Christmas day.

Artemis instantly stopped in her tracks, folding her arms. "Pan, please don't tell me you're going to kidnap a baby."

He laughed.

"Pan. Pan I'm serious-"

"What happened to Peter?" he asked, suddenly directly in front of her, allowing her once again the ability of count his eyelashes. "What are you taking about?" she said calmly, now well versed in his boundary issues.

"Peter, you called me Peter twice. Why don't you do that anymore?"

"You're keeping count?" Artemis asked smirking at him. Pan paused, for once not seeming to have thought that though. "Well Pan, maybe Peter just needs to be earned."

"Earned?"

Artemis edged closer, looking him up and down (and to her glee catching him squirm a little). "Earned." she whispered, walking past him smirking.

"Oi! Pixie Boots, come on! I still don't know where the hell we're going?!" Artemis called, glancing back at him a playful grin on her face.

Pan smirked, following her. "This way."

* * *

"Alright wait here." Pan said, when they finally reached there destination. A cave. "Why?" Artemis asked, the cave looked pretty normal, but in Neverland you could never be sure.

"Just wait here, Artemis." Pan said, before walking in disappearing in the shadows of the cave.

Sighing to herself Artemis ran her fingers though her hair, taking a seat on a log. "Bored…Bored…Boooreddddd…..Hmmm…hmmm…hhmh…mhmmmm." she hummed to herself.

"_Lavender's blue, dilly, dilly_

_Lavender's green_

_When I am king, dilly, dilly_

_You shall be queen:_

_Who told you so, dilly, dilly_

_Who told you so?_

_'Twas my own heart, dilly, dilly_

_That told me so."_

_Her mother sang, setting her down into her brother's arms. He was only 17 at the time. David glanced up at his mother, who wordlessly nodded. Turning away not wanting to glance at her daughter knowing if she did; she might never be able to let her go. _

"_It's for the best." she whispered, she could never repeat the loss of a child. Especially after she had lost James to King Midas, though David did not know this at the time. _

_David got up from his chair, walking to the door. He knew what had to be done; to keep his sister safe._

_Lavender's green, dilly, dilly_

_Lavender's blue_

_If you love me, dilly, dilly_

_I will love you_

_Let the birds sing, dilly, dilly_

_And the lambs play_

_We shall be safe, dilly, dilly_

_Out of harm's way_

_David sang; setting down the bundle at the house, his mother requested. The baby opened her eyes, gurgling she tried to reach him. David smiled at her brushing a tuft of her blonde hair back, her stormy grey eyes almost mimicking the weather. _

"_I'm so sorry, Artemis. But I promise, I will find you. I will always find you. Don't you worry about that." he whispered, kissing her forehead before disappearing from her site._

"Who the hell are you?"

* * *

Her reflexes kicked in, before she could stop herself. Artemis drawing her bow, aiming it, the feather pressed against the edge of her cheek. Her heart was racing at the sudden voice, which was unusual since she was usually quite good at noticing when someone was sneaking up on her.

The woman dropped whatever she was holding, clearing surprised. Before pulling out a dagger arming herself. "Who are you?" Artemis asked, her grip tightening.

"I asked first."

"I have an arrow and I never miss." Artemis retorted sharply, her eyes glinting in the afternoon sun. Piercing into the woman's like a sword.

The woman stood tall, but she could see the fear in her eyes.

She had bright blind hair, different from hers or Pan's more like Curly's. It was in a tight bun. She had green eyes that had an odd look inside them.

Hollow, almost hopeless.

The two stared at each other, waiting for one of them to make the next move.

"Well, well… looks like I came at the right time." Pan mumbled, walking out of the cave, glancing between the two.

"Who the hell is she?"

They both said at the same time, glancing at Pan before locking eyes with each other. Pan smirked standing in the next to her, slowly reaching his hand out lowering her bow.

"Artemis meet Tinkerbell."

"Tinkerbell meet Artemis. My first Lost Girl." Pan introduced, as Artemis slowly tucked the arrow into her quiver. '_Tinkerbell…the disgraced fairy.'_ she thought, the hollow look in the woman's eyes finally making sense.

Being stripped of something was horrible. She knew if anyone took away her ability to shoot she probably wouldn't survive.

Tinkerbell slide her dagger into her sheath. A look of disgust plastered onto her face, when she glanced at them. It was clear she was not a fan of Pan.

Huh, that rhymed.

"Huh, got bored of you boy toys then? Decided to start branching out?" she sneered, folding her arms, glaring disdainfully at Artemis. Her voice was clipped and sharp as if trying to maintain so form of authority, but her eyes gave her away.

"Actually, dear little Artie came here by accident and stole from me." Pan interjected, before Artemis could get a word in.

Lucky, he lower her bow, otherwise she probably would have shot the fairy for that.

She definitely would have shot the fairy for that.

"She also outwitted half my Lost Boys, and despite being hated and manged to lead them to an astounding victory." Pan listed.

"She also shot an Aaedfal in the eye. Much more than you did the first few weeks here; unless you count crying and whining a productive pass time." Pan commented lightly, his devilish smirk plastered on his face as he watched Tink's face.

Artemis couldn't stop herself from staring at him, as he continued his assault on the disgraced fairy.

"Anyway, we should be going. Lots of things to get down." Pan mused, turning around. "Come along Artie." he called over his shoulder.

Artemis blinked snapping out of her stupor, before slowly turning around following him. "See ya, Jingle bells." she called out to Tink, lighting jogging to keep up with him.

* * *

They walked in silence.

Oddly enough it wasn't uncomfortable.

Artemis didn't really what to say. She wondered if he felt the same. The second the though flew into her head, she threw it out.

Peter Pan not having anything to say.

That was hilarious.

Still, she felt an odd change in him. One she couldn't entirely place. But it was there. Something was different.

Artemis shook her head. No. This was Peter Pan. He-he wasn't a good person. He was manipulative, cruel…evil…

But at the back of her mind, she couldn't help but think that maybe she judged him too quickly. Artemis shut her eyes, shaking her head, trying to shake her thoughts out.

"Artie? You alright?" Pan asked suddenly. Artemis stumbled slightly at the suddenness of his voice. "Fine. I'm fine." she spluttered out. Pan nodded continuing his silent walk.

'_Maybe I-No. Pan is evil. He forced me to stay here. He's keeping me prisoner. Artemis, he is not your friend.' _she told herself sternly, as they made their way camp.

She didn't realise how wrong she was.

While the Lost Boys were alright with her. Other beings on the island were anything but happy at her.

And Peter Pan-well—she was about to find out how truly _'evil'_ he real was.

**Hiya! So what you all think? A little filler, something I've been planning for a while is coming next...(insert evil laughter) Anyway, as usual please, review, like, fav, follow ect.**

**Thank you all to those who have faved and followed, it means so much to me! **

**Till next time...**


	10. Creatures of the Deep

_Because while the Lost Boys were alright with her. Other beings on the island were anything, but happy at her._

"It's beautiful out here." Artemis said, turning to Curly as she scraped at the bark of the tree gently removing the bits that they needed. Curly smiled at her, from his end of the tree. "It is."

They were at the east end of Neverland in the thick forest gather plants and bark. Most of these made good medicine, tea and other foods (not to mention potions and poisons).

It was also one of the few things that would be considered a 'chore' in Neverland. But no one really complained about this.

The forest of this end of the island was beautiful. Thick green trees, colourful flowers sprouting on every corner, the gentle quiet hum of the bees, the smells of the fresh salty air mixing with the smells of the flowers and honey.

It was truly a site to behold.

"I could stay here forever." she mumbled, watching a butterfly land on one of the flowers not the least bit bothered by them. They weren't even trying to be quiet, in fact just from across her Marcel and Jordan were wrestling each other.

Curly chuckled, gazing up around them. "I wouldn't."

"What?" Artemis cried, leaning against the tree. "How could you not want to stay here forever?"

Curly looked up at her, his blue eyes glittering in the bright morning sun. "You know what they say about beautiful places don't you?"

Artemis shook her head.

"They say the most beautiful places are always the most dangerous."

"Come on, Curls. How could this place be dangerous?" Curly shrugged his shoulders, getting up brushing some dirt of his loose brown shirt. "You never know what's out here, Artemis." he said, patting her shoulder gently. "Remember, it's Neverland."

* * *

Despite Curly's warning, which she took to heart. (She did!) Artemis couldn't help, but feel unnaturally drawn to the place, coming there almost every day.

She never really did much. Just sitting and thinking. It was peaceful and quite there. And while she had started to adore the fun-loving company of the Lost Boy's, they could be a little draining. Not to mention she and Pan hadn't spoken much since the Tinkerbell meeting.

Not that it bothered her.

It didn't.

Well…maybe a little….

She found it odd how much she wanted to slap him and hug him at the same time. Maybe she'd been away from home for too long.

Shutting her eyes she allowed the sounds of natural to rush though her, when another new unfamiliar noise rang out. It didn't sound like words, but it definitely wasn't the wind.

Curly's warning rang out in the back of her mind.

But her curiously had gotten the better of her and for some reason she really wanted to go there…to them…

_OooooooooAaaaaaaaaaaaaaEeeeOAaaaaa_

_OoooooAaaaaaaaaaaaEUuuuuuuuuuAaaaaa_

_UuuuuuuuuuuAaaaaaaaaOooooooooooooooo_

_IiiiiiAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaOoooooooooAaaaaa_

_OuuuuuuuuuAaaaaaaaUaaaaaUuuuuuuuuuu_

_EeeeeAaaaaaIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiAaaaaaaaaaaaa_

_OuuuuAaaaaaOUaaaaaeeuuoooaee_

The splashing of water, the crunching of sand and pebbles under her under her boots; briefly snapped her out of her daze.

She was on a tall rock overlooking a secluded little lagoon, the beach just a little way below her. A rush of warm wind flew by her ear, the salty smell of the sea waking up her sense.

She could see a lot from here. Skull Rock, Captain Killian Jones (who the Lost Boy's nicknamed Hook)'s ship sailing far from the island, but close enough that she could still the pirate flag flickering in the wind.

She was so occupied she wouldn't have seen it, if she hadn't heard the splash.

They were…beautiful.

Their eyes large and brightly coloured. Hues and shades of Purples and Yellows, Oranges and Pinks; so many colours were in those eyes that they alone could take her breath away.

Their hair was the same; all of it long and flowing, brightly coloured in shades that matched their eyes.

They had scales for skin, of all different shades ranging from a tinted a pale green to a deep oranges and purples. They seemed to glow in the sun. They had pointed ears, kinda like an elf's or a fairy's.

"Mermaids." Artemis whispered, staring at them.

She couldn't look away.

They were all gathered in a group, sitting on the rocks surrounded by deep water. They were talking a language that she couldn't understand. As they brushed their hair, gazing into mirrors and giggling at each other.

There scales and jewel glittering in the strong sun, as they showed off necklaces and intricate combs to each other.

Suddenly there laughter stopped.  
And they all turned.  
Looking right at her.

For a split second she thought they were all going to swim away. Disappear under the still sea.

They didn't.  
They smiled. One of mermaid on the rock, waving her over towards them.

She didn't know why…but she followed….

* * *

She heard the stories of Mermaids and Sirens of the oceans. How they were manipulative and powerful with the abilities to sink ships and talk to the ocean.

One tale told of them capturing a pirate ship, sinking it and them rising it again using their magic to create ghost pirates that would exact there revenge on all those who wronged them.

She had heard them all.

But sitting there on the rocks with them was quite something else.

"You have such gorgeous hair, Artemis." said Anyaa; the mermaid who waved her over. She was gorgeous, with thick luscious pink hair, and pale pink tale, that would occasionally slap against the warm rocks.

Flipping her long hair back, pulling out a shiny whalebone comb out of it. Anyaa placed a hand lightly on her shoulder, beginning to gently stroke her hair.

Artemis leaned back into the embrace.

_OooooAaaaaaaaaaaaUaaaaauuuuuuuuuu  
EeeeeeeeeeeAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaOoooooooooooooo  
EeeeeeeeeUuuuuuuuuuIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii  
UeeeeeeeeeeeeeAaaaaaaaaaaaaOoooooooooooo_

They were singing all of them, there mystical haunting tune ringing in her ears. She never heard anything so beautiful…

_EeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeUuuuuuuuuuuuuuA  
OoooooooooIiiiiiiiiAaaaaaaaaaaa  
EeeeeeeeeeeeAaaaaaaaaUuaua_

Artemis was completely at bliss; so much so; she didn't feel the mermaid rip out a fist full of her hair.

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
UAaaaaaaaaaaaa  
Uaaaaaaaaaaa_

She feel herself being lowered to the lowest rock….

_AaaaaaaaaaaUaaaaaEeeeeeeeeeee\_

She didn't feel her boots and jacket being pulled off, or the mermaids poke at her toes and hiss….

Uuuuuuuuuuuuuu  
Aaaaaaaaaaaa  
Eeeee  
Iiiii

She didn't feel there lightly webbed hands, lift her up or the cold water against her skin…

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

She couldn't feel anything.

Just emptiness, all her worries and fears…everything was gone….  
Just peace.

Nothing mattered…not to her…

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
__Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

The mermaid glanced at each other, before back at Artemis who was only staying afloat due to Oolaa who was holding her up.

Anyaa smiled her sharp teeth glittering the dying sun, making them look almost red.

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

The sky was blood red and the ocean orange when the mermaids drowned the archer.

**Till next time…**


End file.
